Krypto
History Origin Krypto was created as part of a false, idealized Krypton (that coincidentally resembled the Pre-Crisis Krypton) that was created as a trap by one of Superman's enemies; Superman was able to defeat the trap and, when he returned to Earth, Krypto followed him. Early Years This new version of Krypto had superhuman (or, supercanine)l abilities, but with a normal canine intellect. This initially caused a great deal of trouble for his new master. For instance, Krypto would scratch at a door to indicate he wanted to go out and unintentionally gouge big chunks out of the door with his super-strength or inflict grevious bodily harm when combating villains (since Krypto bites the way a regular canine would, only without being careful about his super-strength). As a result, Krypto was for some time locked away in the Fortress of Solitude under the care of one of Superman's robots programmed to emit the scent of the dog's real master. Superman has gone to great lengths to train the dog, and Krypto has occasionally accompanied the Man of Steel on missions. Batman never misses an opportunity to poke fun at Krypto when Batman and Superman don't see eye-to-eye. Krypto had a surprisingly violent reaction to Kara Zor-El when he first encountered her. The dog happened upon the girl while she was exploring the Fortress of Solitude. Krypto attacked, going so far as to use his heat vision and other potentially lethal attacks. Life with Superboy Some time later, Superman left Krypto in Superboy's care, saying that Smallville's open spaces were a better place for the dog, and that Superboy could use a friend. Their relationship had a shaky start, not helped by Krypto getting Superboy in trouble with the superheroine Starfire for destroying her alien garden. However, they slowly developed a close friendship in which Krypto willingly did anything he could to protect Conner. One example of this loyalty was Krypto's quick defense of Conner from an outraged Superboy-Prime. Although Krypto was injured, this only strengthened his relationship with Conner. With the murder of Conner by Superboy-Prime during the Infinite Crisis, Krypto has been taken by Superman to his retreat at the Fortress of Solitude where the sole remaining Earth-made Superman Robot now called "Ned" watches over and plays with Krypto. Powers and Abilities Powers Kryptonian-Canine Physiology: Krypto's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than canine tissue. As an alien animal he possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Krypto's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Krypto's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. :Solar Energy Absorption: Technically, this is the main source of Krypto's powers. Because Krypto's powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, his powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. ::Superhuman Strength ::Invulnerability ::Superhuman Stamina ::Flight ::Superhuman Speed ::Super Breath: The ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). Exhaled through his bark. ::Super Hearing: The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. He can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. ::Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. ::Super Vision: He also possess a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. Abilities include: :::*''Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. :::*Telescopic Vision: The ability to "zoom in" his distance to see something at a great distance. :::*X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. :::*Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level (normal optical microscopes can only see objects down to the size of chromosomes). Abilities *Coming Soon Strength *Krypto's super strength is able to lift several tons in weight, however his exact limits are unknown at present. Weakness *Kryptonite (Presumably) In Other Media *Coming Soon See Also *Krypto/Gallery Notes The third and more familiar version of Krypto was introduced in the early 2000s Superman comics as a dog from a false, idealized Krypton (that coincidentally resembled the Pre-Crisis Krypton) that was created as a trap by one of Superman's enemies; Superman was able to defeat the trap and, when he returned to Earth, Krypto followed him. *Intellect :Unlike the Krypto of the Pre-Crisis Earth-One dimension and its parallels such as the Pocket Dimension, this Krypto does ''not possess human-level intellect and reacts as does most normal dogs to his situations. *Strength :While not shown in exact limits, it is suggested that unlike the Krypto of the Pre-Crisis Earth-One dimension and its parallels such as the Pocket Dimension, this Krypto does not possess equal Super-strength to Superman. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Krypto_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/krypto/29-8332/ Category:Superman Family Category:Kent Family Category:Kryptonians